The Secret Side Of Them You Never See
by forever-ronnie
Summary: It was only seven years. So why are they freaking out? It's not like I didn't leave them an edited explanation. They knew I was alive, so what's the big deal? ToKo...rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this laptop on which I write this fanfic. Sadly, it belongs to my parents. **

**Chapter One**

Well, here I am, trying to predict everyone's reactions when they find out that I, Toph Bei Fong, am, in fact, not dead.

Twinkle-Toes will just be confused and probably just then realize that I haven't been there for five years.

Sugar Queen will yell at me and probably splash me – in general, she'll freak.

Snoozles will say something sarcastic.

Suki will welcome me back and go wash dishes or something.

Sparky—what can I say? We haven't spoken since that night all those years ago; it's because of him that I left. He won't say anything because HE HASN'T MISSED ME. Get that through your earthbending head, Toph—he doesn't love you. He never did. He hasn't missed you.

I found out from Iroh (incidentally the only one who knew where I was these years) that the gAang was living at the Fire Palace where (gulp) Sparky reigns as Fire Lord.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the huge doors that led to the meeting room. Iroh had gathered them there for "an urgent emergency." When I walked into the room, I heard a unanimous gasp.

"Toph?" God, was that really Katara? Her voice had changed so much.

"Um…hi, Katara."

"Toph…is it really you?" Sokka—how I missed my partner in crime.

"No, it's Azula. Of course it's me, idiot!"

"Toph, you're here. You're not dead." Aang, oblivious as always.

"Looks like it."

"Toph."

That voice—that perfect voice—rang out from behind me. I whirled around, surprised, though I already knew who it was. Zuko.

My voice repeated my thoughts: "Zuko." My voice broke as I said his name, and I almost shuddered. The feeling of having him so near was overwhelming.

"You came back." There was something unrecognizable in his voice—something that Zuko's Toph wanted so desperately to be joy. I mentally slapped her. Bad Toph.

"Yes." How's that for searing Toph-y wit? I see the man I love so completely for the first time in five years, and I'm reduced to one-word sentences.

I heard his weight shift and, before I knew what was happening, I felt his muscular arms encircle me and pull me close to him. My breath caught as his hand stroked my hair and my arms automatically went up around him, settling into the familiar contours of his body.

"Never leave again. Never leave _me_ again," he whispered into my hair as I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Never," I promised, gasping for air in his vise-like embrace. "Never."

"Ohmigod," I heard Sokka whisper to Katara. I remembered where we were and who I was and pulled away from him, in spite of the dissent from my hormones. Down, girl.

"Well, yes," I said, trying to do a little damage control. "I am alive and well. And still very blind. So, can we celebrate this with a group, 'Hurrah!'?"

"Toph Bei Fong!" Katara flew at me. "You cannot just disappear for five years, then mysteriously return and expect to be welcomed back with only a, 'Hurrah!'"

"Yeah!" Aang was quick to agree, "I want to hear the adventure!"

Katara shot him a look. "No, I want to know why you left."

It was all I could do to not glance at Zuko (not that it would do much good). "Um…can I tell you later? After I rest up?"

"Of course," Iroh chimed in smoothly. "You must be tired."

I nodded.

"Okay," Katara reluctantly gave in, "but tomorrow, the real questioning begins."

I rolled my eyes at how cheesily ominous that sounded, but didn't protest. In the morning, though, there would be some real good protesting among other things.

"Zuko," Iroh said, "escort Toph to her old room."

I gulped. Oh, crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaiming, disclaiming, disclaiming. Avatar=not mine. Yet. ;)**

**Chapter Two**

I tried not to breathe, not to walk, not to be as Zuko and I walked down the hallway towards my old room. Just us. Zuko and Toph. _Alone_. Just like last time…

_"Toph?"_

_ I turned to see…oh, wait, can't…Zuko. I could smell his earthy scent, and was more than a little turned on. "Yes?"_

_ "You look….lonely." There was something in his voice…something husky, pitched low like desire. But that's ridiculous, cause I'm Toph. There is _nothing _desirable about me._

_ "I'm not sure how you look," I said honestly, trying to change the subject. Of course I was lonely. I loved him and wanted him, and he was with Mai._

_ "Toph…come here."_

The events following were disastrous…a complete and total loss of control between both of us. One night, and everything fell apart.

"Toph?"

Though I knew he was there, I jumped about a foot off the ground. "Don't _do_ that, Sparky!"

His hesitation filled the air. "I'm…sorry. Your room is being renovated, so you have a choice. Normally, you could choose between Katara and Suki, but after you…left, Katara and Aang started rooming together, and so did Suki and Sokka. You can either room with Iroh or…me."

I tried to ignore my insides bursting with joy. The chance to watch him sleep again…no. "You don't room with Mai?" I asked, a little too icily for an earthbender.

"Mai…died. Five years ago."

Five years? When I left? What does that _mean_? "Oh…I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No. It wasn't…" he stopped and laughed, "your fault."

"What's with the laughing?" That's me, Toph Bei Fong, master of earth and subtlety.

He chortled. "I'll tell you later." At a look from me, he corrected himself, "Soon."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm probably not interested, anyway."

The laughing died down. "Not anymore."

Now, _that_ piqued my curiosity, but I decided to not pester him about it. I grew up some over the past five years, and I don't just mean being nineteen. I lost some annoying abilities, and gained some more adult-like ones.

"So….what's your answer?"

What? "Um…was there a question?"

He smiled. "Iroh or me?"

Iroh, Iroh, Iroh, Iroh…"You." What? No! What the hell, Toph?

He seemed a little taken aback, but he sounded fine with it. "Okay. Do you remember where my room is?"

Vividly. "Um…yes." I blushed as I remembered my last night in it.

He must have picked up on the vibe, because I felt his skin warm. "Well…I'll meet you there, okay? There's something I have to do."

I wondered what it was, but just said, "Okay," and began to walk the familiar hallways to Zuko's room.

"I walk a lonely road," I softly sang, "the only one I've ever known." (My favorite song by my favorite band, Purple Evening).

"Toph!"

I turned to feel someone fling themselves onto me. "Um…hello."

"It's Suki!"

I looked at her (pointlessly). "Nuh-uh…Suki was smaller! Her voice was lighter."

I could sense the joy. "Yes, but…oh, Toph, I'm pregnant!"

I blinked. "Well….that was unexpected."

She laughed. "Oh, Toph! It's so exciting!"

We chatted for a few minutes before I continued on to (gulp) Zuko's room. When I got there, I thought about making a small palate for myself on the floor. I then promptly collapsed on Zuko's bed and fell asleep.

**BTW, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" is full and copyrighted property of Green Day.**


End file.
